Protein-based therapies have changed the face of medicine, finding application in a variety of different diseases. In particular antibody-based therapies have proven effective treatments for some diseases but in some cases, toxicities due to broad target expression have limited their therapeutic effectiveness.
As with any drugs, however, the need and desire for drugs having improved specificity and selectivity for their targets is of great interest, especially in developing second generation of antibody-based drugs having known targets to which they bind. Increased targeting of antibody to the disease site could reduce systemic mechanism-based toxicities and lead to broader therapeutic utility.
In the realm of small molecule drugs, strategies have been developed to provide prodrugs of an active chemical entity. Such prodrugs are administered in a relatively inactive (or significantly less active) form. Once administered, the prodrug is metabolized in vivo into the active compound. Such prodrug strategies can provide for increased selectivity of the drug for its intended target and for a reduction of adverse effects. Drugs used to target hypoxic cancer cells, through the use of redox-activation, utilize the large quantities of reductase enzyme present in the hypoxic cell to convert the drug into its cytotoxic form, essentially activating it. Since the prodrug has low cytotoxicity prior to this activation, there is a markedly decreased risk of damage to non-cancerous cells, thereby providing for reduced side-effects associated with the drug. There is a need in the field for a strategy for providing features of a prodrug to antibody-based therapeutics.